utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Cecil Aijima/Game
April Haruka helped a cat to get down from a tree on her way to school. She later found that same cat in the school garden. It was raining and she took it back to her room. Her partner and roommate, Tomochika, agreed to keep the cat as long as they keep it hidden from the teachers. They named the cat Kuppuru / クップル. However, Tomochika had to leave the school due to her family conditions. So now Haruka is alone without a roommate nor a partner. One day when she was playing with Kuppuru in the garden, suddenly the cat ran off to the principal’s office. Shining Saotome was trying to summon Muse, the goddess of music, but he made a mistake and summoned Satan instead. Satan took Haruka as a hostage and demanded to trade her for Shining Saotome’s body. To keep her safe, Shining Saotome had to accept.. and now he’s possessed by Satan. He sealed music for the sake of world domination and noticed that Haruka has Muse’s power in her. Just before he attacked her, Kuppuru came to rescue her. It kissed Haruka and turned into a human. He took Haruka to escape since Satan couldn’t get out from the principal’s room for now. He introduced himself as Aijima Cecil, the prince of Agna Palace — a country blessed by Muse, infamous for making musical instruments. His relatives didn’t approve him because he’s half Japanese, and so they threw him away to Japan after cursing him into a cat. He needs true love and the melody of love to lift his curse. Apparently Satan managed to curse Haruka as well. Now everytime the day changes, she’d leap through time and wake up one month later. They need Agna’s song to seal Satan, but the musical scores were scattered all over the school. Cecil needs Haruka’s skill to help him in sealing Satan and asked for her help. She accepted and they kissed to seal the contract. May Haruka woke up and found it’s already May. Music was really erased from the world, as music instruments lost their sound and singers lost their voice. Now that they’re bound by a contract, Haruka can understand Cecil even when he’s in his cat form. They found a mysterious letter that said the six guys are being controlled by Satan, so they decided to take a look. At school, they saw Otoya in the rooftop. He called out to them and spoke like Shining Saotome. After getting through the Satan-controlled-zombie-students in the school building, they found Otoya on the roof. He told them about his family and his reason to be an idol, and asked Haruka to give him her everything — including her skills and future. Haruka thought he won’t be happy even if she did that and said she wants to hear his own song. This broke Satan’s curse and Otoya’s consciousness returned. Cecil and Haruka released Otoya from the curse, and they got the guitar score for Otoya to play. They met Ryuuya after that, who seems to be the only sane person in the school except them. He told them that he found a place they can use for their hideout, which is a recording room under the dorms. June This month Haruka received a love letter from Tokiya in front of her room. She went to see him despite Cecil saying that it’s a trap. She was really surprised when she found HAYATO waiting for her in the promised place. He tried to kiss her but luckily Cecil came to stop him, since apparently their contract will be erased if Haruka kissed other guys. HAYATO suggested they have a tokimeki match, since Satan knows Haruka can’t resist her beloved idol. Both HAYATO and Cecil whispered sweet words to Haruka, and she got all dreamy thanks to HAYATO’s words. Cecil then told her to sing, which broke Satan’s curse on Tokiya. They released Tokiya from the curse and received the second score, also telling him about their secret hideout. Back at the dorms, Cecil said he gets sad if Haruka kisses other guys. He also apologized for kissing her by force to transform into human. July Cecil was missing when Haruka woke up, so she went to school looking for him. She found him there, along with a poltergeist Masato. He lured them by playing the piano and tied them up with chains. Then he started ripping Haruka’s clothes and unbuttoning her shirt, ultimately thinking of doing the ultimate secret technique of skirt-flipping. Cecil couldn’t stand seeing Haruka get harassed and broke free from his chains. He was wounded, but used all of his power to break Haruka’s chains. The worried Haruka hugged him when she was free, and Cecil kissed her forehead in return. This made Masato embarrassed enough to return to his own body, and they used this chance to release him from Satan’s curse. They got the third score as well. Masato panicked upon hearing what he did to Haruka, thinking of committing seppuku to pay for his sins. Haruka asked for his help instead and told Masato about their hideout. August Cecil told Haruka that his uncle and cousins are greedy bastards who won’t be able to use Muse’s power the right way. His father fell sick and Cecil was thrown out of the country, so now they’re ruling Agna Palace. He knows that the country will be destroyed in their hands. They met a female zombie-student at school, wearing a rose on her chest. Cecil noticed that the rose was the source of the brainwash. After resting for a while, they went to the pool and were greeted by Ren and his harem — a bunch of girls with roses just like the one they met before. Ren tied Haruka to a dart board and challenged Cecil to play 501 with him using poisonous roses instead of normal darts. If he lost, Ren will present his soul to Satan and Haruka will join his harem. Cecil almost gave up because the last point he needs was so dangerously close to Haruka. But she asked him to throw it, since she believed in him. Cecil then won the game and they noticed that Ren wasn’t brainwashed by Satan. He did it just because he’s interested in them. They received the sax score, and Ren joined their group. Back in her room, Cecil told Haruka that he must go back to his country after they gathered all the scores. He has to make a contract with Muse to seal Satan forever. Only a king can do it, and he can’t touch any female or else the contract will break. By this time Haruka was already in love with Cecil, but she couldn’t say it. September This month they met Natsuki at school. Muse keeps appearing in his dreams, telling him to give his heart’s score to Haruka. But before they could do that, Satsuki suddenly appeared in a separate body and took Natsuki away. He challenged them to a hide-and-seek to find Natsuki, but they’ll get a penalty if they caught Satsuki by mistake. He kept tricking them, hiding the aura of Satan inside of him and pretending to be Natsuki. Everytime he caught them, he sent them to a forest far away from the school. Cecil and Haruka used their power to teleport back, but it drained their energy. Eventually Satsuki came to the forest after sending them there, ready to trick them again. But suddenly the real Natsuki appeared to stop him. He asked Satsuki to fight together since he knew Satsuki was only trying to protect him. Satsuki was convinced and merged with Natsuki again. Cecil and Haruka released him from Satan’s curse and got the viola score. October It’s Syo’s turn. Cecil and Haruka met him on the ground, running away from Kaoru while holding a box. Apparently Satan cursed him and his mental age went back to five, while his 10-years memories were sealed inside the box. Kaoru told them that it’s a special safety box that will explode if they open it the wrong way, but luckily Cecil knows how to open it. Syo tried to fight Kaoru while Haruka and Cecil were trying to open the box. However, Satan isn’t stupid. Even after they managed to open it, he placed a curse on Syo that will make him get a heart attack when magic is used on him. They can’t release Syo from his curse, but luckily Ryuuya soon came to the rescue. He already did some research and knows how to transfer curses, so he took Syo’s curse and moved it to himself. Syo was free and they got the violin score, but Ryuuya passed out. He’s still alive though, just unconscious after saving his students. November Haruka woke up to find Cecil hugging her, saying he wants to always stay with her in his sleep. He panicked and apologized when he woke up, saying that it’s because he’s used to being like that whenever he’s in his cat form. Even though they managed to gather all the scores, they couldn’t find the song necessary to seal Satan. So Haruka decided to make it herself with Cecil and everyone’s help. One day after Cecil turned back into Kuppuru, a brainwashed Ringo suddenly came and took Haruka to the principal’s office. Cecil soon came, using all of his remaining power to turn into a human. They sang the Agna’s song that they made, which stopped Satan for a while. It was enough for them to escape, but Cecil collapsed when they went back to the dorms. He used his power too much to turn into a human. December Haruka met Ringo in the garden. He said their song was so wonderful that he was released from Satan’s brainwash, which made Haruka believed in him. However, it’s only a trick to get close to her. Ringo kissed Haruka on the lips, erasing the contract she made with Cecil. She couldn’t understand what Kuppuru said anymore ever since. She eventually finished writing the song with everyone’s help. She was talking with Kuppuru in her room when suddenly the love song in her heart turned into a blinding light, and Cecil’s curse was lifted. They also got the last score that turns out to be hidden in Cecil’s heart all along. Now that his curse is gone, Cecil confessed to Haruka and she said she loves him too. They had their first real kiss after that, a kiss not for their contract. January Cecil and Haruka faced the final battle against Satan. Their friends played their song through the speaker in the principal office’s room, and Cecil sang while Haruka tried to protect him from Satan’s attacks. Using Otoya’s rosario and Masato’s juzu beads, that is. Satan was defeated and Shining Saotome returned to normal. When Cecil introduced himself, Shining Saotome suddenly asked for his mother’s name: Aijima Kotomi. Σ（＠д＠；） He was impressed with their song and wanted Cecil to join the school and aim for a debut after winning the graduation audition. Cecil initially refused since he had to go home, but Ryuuya and Ringo came informing that thanks to Satan, Agna Palace was in a grave situation. They closed off the airport and wouldn’t let anyone come into the country. Since he couldn’t return, Cecil agreed to be Haruka’s partner for the audition. February Ringo invited the two of them to watch Song Station from the studio. That way Cecil will have more knowledge regarding idols. He was so happy that he jumped and sang on stage during the live show, and he was so great that the director let him sing. This caused the people in Agna Palace to find out about him, and his uncle wanted to bring him back. He told Haruka that tomorrow some messengers from his country will come to pick him up. Haruka cried and asked him to put an end for her first, since they won’t be able to meet again after he left. Cecil agreed to stay with her until they finish writing the song and kissed her. March Cecil and Haruka spent the rest of their remaining time together hiding in the underground recording room. They eventually managed to finish their song, and the graduation audition came inevitably. Both knew that this would be the last time they can stay together, and Cecil is leaving “song” for her in his place. They all have their dreams, but their paths are different. They were chased by the messengers on the way to school, but Ringo came to help them. They reached the auditorium safely and Cecil hugged Haruka in the backstage. He kissed her for the last time and said their hearts will always be connected no matter how far they’re apart. True Love Ending They won the audition and were accepted into Shining Agency. Cecil came to talk to Haruka backstage, and suddenly Muse came down and took over her body. It was then when the messengers from Agna Palace found them, so she was taken along with Cecil to his country as the priestess of Muse. She was seen as a goddess there. Both of them are still working for Shining Agency, since Shining Saotome wants to sell Cecil’s CDs in Japan. Cecil took Haruka to rest for a while after she finished writing a song, where they get all raburabu. They were interrupted when it was time for her to get worshipped, so Cecil said they will continue tonight. He will always stay by her side. Love Ending Cecil went back to Agna Palace after winning the audition, but he promised Haruka that he’ll come back someday — after completely sealing Satan and stabilizing his country. He gave her a necklace before he left, which is a treasure kept by the royal family. A few years passed and Haruka is now working for Shining Agency. She’s busy, but from time to time she’d kiss the necklace Cecil gave her to ease her loneliness. One day she received a letter from Cecil, and he suddenly appeared to hug her when she was about to read it. He already fulfilled his duty as the king, and now he came back for his dream: to sing her songs. He was jealous of the necklace, but Haruka can kiss the real thing from now on. Friend Ending Muse came down to Haruka’s body during the final battle. This caused Shining Saotome to break free from Satan’s possession before Muse had the chance to do anything. He completely destroyed Satan after that, so they don’t need to seal him anymore. Impressed with their song, Shining Saotome employed Haruka and Cecil in his agency.Cecil and Haruka are now living in Shining Agency’s dorms. He has the key to her room and thus spent most of his time with her. Shining suddenly came to interrupt their raburabu time though, dragging Cecil to practice and called him the “best tsundere” when he refused. He grabbed Cecil, who also grabbed Haruka, and jumped down from the 7th floor. Haruka thought that these kinds of days will continue for a while. Source Credits: koiiro.wordpress Amazing Aria TBA. Debut TBA. All Star TBA. MUSIC 2 TBA. Category:Aijima Cecil Category:Stub